type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Sephira Universe Timeline
A timeline of events happening in the Sephira Expanded Universe. ''Note: This article may contain spoilers for future content within the SEU's publications. Please read at your discretion. '' 'c. 13,800,000,000 B.C.' *As the universe formed, The Creator had split up its power into 6 crystallized gems representing different aspects of existence. (Space, Power, Mind, Reality, Soul, and Time.) These fragments would become known as the Eternity Shards, and would be altered by other beings and civilizations over the centuries. 'c. 90,000,000 B.C' *A large war between three ancient inter-dimensional superpowers with God like abilities, break out over governance of the existing status quo of the universe. *The Three God Races begins to draft other civilizations to fight on their behalf, through threats of annihilation or through fearmongering lies about the opposing race. This war would become known as The Great Omni War, a large interdimensional conflict that lasted for some millions of years. '1953 A.D' *Admiral Veyron Ashtar gathers six families to create the six swords. *The Third Holy Grail War begins. '1954 A.D' *Die Walkure is Founded. '1962 A.D' *Admiral Ashtar disappears. '1983 A.D' *Shortly after the Mobile Unit Hashmal's activation, it goes on a rampage in Lunar base 2 and kills 64 people. Hashmal is subdued and taken to lunar base 3 to remain inactive. '1989 A.D' * Sephiroth Mechanics is founded. '1997 A.D' *Edward Eisenhardt Baldwin joins Sephira Genetics. '1999 A.D' * Sephiroth Mechanics becomes absorbed into the New G.H.Q organization andSancraid Neo Vi' Lucifer, Julieta Mira Artmesia, and Edward E. Baldwin appointed as the Directors of the Organization. '2000 A.D' * G.H.Q becomes a full time global security organization. '2001 A.D' *The September 11 attacks occur. '2002 A.D' *The KNIGHT Project is started and soldiers within the G.H.Q begin undergoing tests to become enhanced officers. '2003 A.D' *With Espers beginning to pop up in large numbers, G.H.Q performs secret operations to capture a handful of people with the Esp-gene and have them locked up in labs. These espers had undergone brutal experimentation in order to create better Realizer weaponry. *After finding out about the Esper abductions and experiments, Edward Baldwin resigns from his position and leaves the G.H.Q. *Sakura Tohsaka is given away to the Matou Family. *Soma Cruz's parents are killed in a car crash, leaving him as the sole survivor. *Soma is taken in by Tokiomi Tohsaka due to his interest in his lineage. *The Iraq War begins, and is orchestrated by ZODIAC. *In an act orchestrated by ZODIAC, eight thousand members of Iraq's 51st Infantry Division surrender to American and British forces . '2004 A.D' *Baldwin is brought in by the six swords of Die Walkure an is offered a position among them. *Fourth Holy grail war commences on the tenth of January. *On the 18th, Kiritsugu Emiya kills Kirei Kotomine and orders his servant to destroy the lesser grail. Black mud from the greater grail pours onto the city, burning down property and killing hundreds. *Shirou Belmont is rescued from the flames and is later adopted by Kiritsugu. *G.H.Q responds to the Fuyuki fire and provides disaster relief. The Vilthelm Family has the G.H.Q extract the Greater Grail from Mount Enzou and is flown off to an undisclosed location. *The Vilthelm clan sends ZODIAC Enforcers to the Tohsaka residence and abducts Soma. '2005 A.D' *Soma is adopted by Gillith Vilthelm and is subjected to years of sexual and physical abuse. *The Fuyuki church is assigned a new Priest to replace Reisei Kotomine. '2006 A.D' *Kiritsugu leaves Fuyuki to see his daughter, Illyasviel but is unable to locate the Einzbern mansion due to it's bounded field. *Kiritsugu and Shirou starts taking monthly travels around the world to find a way to save the earth from it's degrading state. *Soma is inducted into the trials of contribution. He is first beaten up by some of his "siblings" but his dark power awakens and he slaughters them. '2007 A.D' *While on a mission to exterminate an outbreak of dead apostles in south china by the Holy Church, Alucard and Ciel encounters Beatrice Astakov and accuse her of being the cause of it. After their brief exchange, she explains to them that a member of the Illuminati went rouge and that she was out to kill him. The three locates the mastermind and destroys his workshop, preventing anymore D A's from being created, but the mastermind commits suicide before they could deal with him. *Kiritsugu begins to suffer a degrading illness and is unable to continue his travels. Shirou starts to take care of him. '2008 A.D' *After making several trips in the past four years, Alucard returns to Japan to continue Rin Tohsaka's training. *Because of his worsening condition, Kiritsugu leaves Shirou's training to Alucard. *Hisano is taken away from her original family and adopted into the Tsukuyomi family. '2009 A.D' *Kiritsugu succumbs to his illness and dies, but not before telling Shirou not to make the same mistakes he made in his youth. *Alucard becomes Shirou's guardian and continues his training. He soon finds out Shirou's aptitude for projection magecraft and has him train to master this. *Shirou befriends Rin. '2010 A.D' *Shirou befriends Shinji Matou. *Shirou suffers an injury, leading Sakura Matou to take care of him. *Alucard keeps in contact with Die Walkure on the status of the Grater Grail's Location. '2011 A.D' *Shirou, Rin, and Sakura graduate middle school. *Hisano is imprisoned and tortured for not participating in their Satanic rituals. *The First G.H.Q Detention Camps are built in the United States, Africa, Russia, and China. '2012 A.D' *Shirou, Rin, and Sakura begin their first year of Highschool. '2013 A.D' *Die Walkure discovers the location of the Greater Grail after years of gathering intel. *The Herrschild, Vilthelm, Lorenzetti, Schmidt, Crowley, Tsukuyomi, and Reinford families gather some of their members and started preparing to start their own Holy grail war. *On the 7th of January, Caster, Rider and Archer is summoned. *On the 10th, Berserker and Lancer are summoned. *Assassin is summoned on the 12th, but her original master was killed by Caster who would take his place. *50 agents from Die Walkure confronts ZODIAC in Romania to retrieve the Greater Grail, however, they are all slaughtered by Lancer. Because of this interference however, a backup system in the grail was activated, allowing there to be seven more servants and masters followed by it's own moderator. *The Grail is moved to New York. *On the 15th, Alucard decides to take advantage of this situation and assemble his own team of Masters. He and Rin summons Assassin and Caster. Illyasviel summons Berserker. *Rin and Alucard debriefs Shirou and Sakura about the situation as well as a brief explanation as to what the Illuminati is. *On the 17th, Bazzett summons Lancer. *Shirou, Sakura, the homunculous named Seig, and Soma summons Saber, Archer, Rider and ZODIAC's Saber. With all seventeen servants summoned, the Grand Holy Grail War officially begins. *Hisano obtains her Divine Angel and begins killing several members of the Tsukuyomi family. *On the 8th of march, a large battle takes place in Central Park between what remains of the Cabal Faction and the Damocles Faction. The Greater Grail starts to give birth to DRACULA. *Damocles Saber and Cabal Saber fight to the death. Mordred is fatally wounded and dies in Arthuria's arms. *Shirou and Soma Fights to the death. Shirou Projects Clarent and uses it to destroy the greater grail. The blast creates an explosion that completely razes a portion of Central Park and Soma is believed to have been caught in the blast. *Alucard forms a contract with Arturia so that she does not disappear. *Shirou and Rin returns to japan. '2014 A.D' *Shirou and Rin graduate highschool and go their separate ways. *Soma is confronted by Edward Baldwin and Roland von Fareed in Romania and is offered to join die walkure as a member of the Fareed family. He at first declines but then considers the offer. *Arturia gives birth to Inori and gives her up for adoption. *Inori is adopted by the Tachibana family. *Elise Aurelia Vilthelm takes DNA samples left by Soma and Arturia and heads to the Mages Association. *Shirou leaves Japan and travels to different secluded regions of the world to intensify his training for two years. He trains for almost 7 hours every day with only two breaks. *After killing the then current head of the Tsukuyomi clan, Hisano returns to her former home to see her younger sister once more. After seeing that she was no longer the same happy person, Hisano murders her sister. Yahweh appeared before her and made her pass out after explaining that she used Hisano to stop the Illuminati from conducting a disastrous plan. '2015 A.D' *Hisano causes a dimensional quake in an unknown location. G.H.Q. responded but she escapes into her shadow. She eventually resolved to use the tenth bullet on herself to regain her memories and began her war against the Cabal. *Rin goes to England and joins the Mages Association. *While training, Shirou almost damages his left arm, in pushing his projection magecraft to it's limits. His arm recovers months later and continues his training. *Elise and the Mages Association create a homunculous child with the blood of Soma and Arturia. The child is named Micheal Athrun Vilthelm and is taken in to replace Soma. '2016 A.D' *Shirou completes his training and sets off to travel the world. He becomes a freelance Magus, similar to Kiritsugu to pursue his dream of becoming a hero of Justice. *Micheal is subjected torturous training methods similar to Soma, but his power was never awakened. *Soma finds out that Roland von Fareed has connections with members of the Illuminati and began to conduct his own investigation. *Shirou is recruited into a small counter-terroist unit that opperates under the rader. '2017 A.D' *Donald Trump is elected President of the United States. *Shirou and his unit takes on jobs in the middle east, fighting terrorist groups such as ISIS and the Ten Swords of God. *Elise enrolls Micheal to a boarding academy for children being trained into effective magi in Europe. He is occasionally abused by the staff members and is treated coldly by his peers. *a young girl named Alfin Seivelun enrolls in the boarding school and befriends Micheal. *G.H.Q 's scientific division, dabbled in creating genetic engineered soldiers, called Super Soldiers through the use of cloning. Most of the results were proven unsuccessful, as the clones in question would die almost immediately. *Soma finds sufficient evidence on Roland and is placed on trial before the rest of the Seven Swords and several members of the Endymion Bureau. Roland is found guilty of selling secrets to the Illuminati and is sentenced to 19 years in a prison in an unknown location. For his efforts in exposing Roland, Soma is rewarded with a position in the Seven Swords and current head of the Fareed family. Following this, he changes his first name to Malus and maintains the Fareed name. *As Alfin and Micheal become very close, the two are eventually kidnapped by staff members and brought to the school's basement. Micheal is forced to watch them torture Alfin as she begs for Micheal to save her. They kill her causing Micheal's dark powers to awaken, resulting in the school being destroyed. *G.H.Q creates a secret program which involves Espers being brought in and trained to be super soldiers. *Through acts orchestrated by the Illuminati, tensions between the United States and North Korea grow, with Nuclear conflict becoming a possibility. *Micheal is moved back to the Vilthelm Mansion and continues his training. '2018 A.D' *Rin becomes an informant for Die Walkure. *G.H.Q starts to create homunculi super soldiers. *Malus is given the Valkyrja Frame, Grimgerde. *After a missile test results in Guam getting hit, The United States declares war on North Korea. *South Korea and Japan aids the U.S in the conflict with North Korea. *Shirou and his Unit are sent into North Korean territory to stop a missile with a nuclear warhead from being launched at the east coast of the United States. The team is successful in stopping the missile and G.H.Q forces storm Pyongyang and brings the North Korean Leader into custody. After several months, the war ends and North Korea becomes occupied by the G.H.Q. *Shirou is offered to join Die Walkure but declines the offer. *G.H.Q starts the Archaism project. '2019 A.D' *The Ironblood Program is started. *Kyohei Satsuki meets Syrenne Schenberg *Kyohei is abducted and taken into the Ironblood Program where he has his memories wiped and fights as one of their Esper soldiers. *The President of the United States is assassinated. The Assassination was carried out by an ex-marine brainwashed by ZODIAC. *After the President's assassination, a civil war soon breaks out between the Red and Blue states, incited by those calling for a second American Revolution. '2020 A.D' *Kinzou T. Astakhov is brought into the Ironblood program. where his memories are wiped and is brutally trained. *As the Civil War raged on, casualties begin to rise near the thousands. *Darius Karlstein is created. *Sasuke's parents are killed in a house fire and Sasuke goes on the run. *Shirou obtained his signature red overcoat, possibly as a gift from Ciel of the Church. *Shirou and his unit attacked the Ironblood facility, causing some of the Espers to go berserk and escape. Kyohei and Kinzou/Kazuki were some of the few who escaped. *While America effectively paralyzed and Balknanized, other nations begin to take advantage of the situation. China would move against Taiwan, and North Korea would move against South Korea. ''' 2021 A.D' *A large Earthquake destroys most of the west coast of the U.S. After this event along with a string of devastating wildfires, the west coast has been deemed inhospitable. *A ship crashes in rural japan with a young boy inside. Hakurei Tsukamoto adopts the boy and takes him in as his guardian, giving him the name Shizuki. Hakurei later altered his memories to cover up his true origins. *Inori's adoptive parents plot a terrorist attack in Tokyo. After both parents hold a news station hostage, Inori Shows up at the last minute and shoots the foster parents to death, marking it the first time she took a life. *G.H.Q finds the craft that Shizuki came to earth in and took it back to the Sandbox, a G.H.Q Research facility in Africa where they recovered samples of Shizuki's DNA. To Sancraid's specifications, the G.H.Q created a clone of Shizuki and gave it the name, Sayuki Takamiya. Sayuki then had memories of Shizuki implanted in her and was told that he abandoned her during a disaster. *Darius and some of his homunculi brothers and sisters escaped the space station and drifted in space. *The Homunculi children begins to struggle with resources and begin fighting among themselves for the next few months of the year. It gets bad to the point where all of them begin killing each other for food and water. , Darius' second personality manifests and begins to kill his remaining siblings. He is eventually rescued by Officers of the Endymion Bureau. *With the U.S not as focused on the Middle East, Russia would take advantage of the power vacuum and take, by force, the Ukraine, solidify Syria by rather ruthless scorched earth policies, and Israel would align itself with Russia to keep the radical groups at bay. '2022 A.D' *An officer from Die Walkure approaches Kojiro and offers to train him. *The first Archaism is sent into capture Espers in the middle east as part of a test run. *Darius is sent to the Endymion Academy on United Arcadia. *Shizuki befriends Inori Tachibana. *A week into the friendship, Shizuki saves Inori from oncoming traffic, getting hit in the process. He quickly regenerates, causing Inori to misunderstand the situation and think he's an inhuman entity, the same one that killed her family. *People in his school hear about the incident and begins to think he is an Esper, resulting in him being isolated from others. *Shirou encounters beings similar to Angra Mainyu, but he was forced to retreat when he was unable to act against them. *Shirou participates in the American Civil War as a lone warrior, saving as many lives as he could and doing what is necessary to quell the violence. *Inori uses her aunt's connections to enlist in the G.H.Q Academy. *Sasuke is left in the wilderness to fend for himself for 2 years. *Die Walkure gets involved in the civil war, attacking both sides and goes on operations to cease conflict worldwide by use of force. '2023 A.D' *Confronted by a calamity which had the potential of killing one hundred people before him, Shirou decides to "make a contract" with the World to become a hero capable of producing miracles in exchange of becoming a Heroic Spirit after his death. *Shizuki is asked to take care of a neighbor's pet but accidentally kills it by taking its soul from touching it. *The Legion of Espers begin multiple attacks in england, The United States, and China. *Sayuki encounters Hisano for the first time and kills her in battle. This would only be the beginning of a long string of battles the two would have in the years to come. *Saudi Arabia launches an attack against Iran, leading into a bloody war. *After nearly 5 years of war, the U.N sees the affects of how the civil war affected global affairs. The G.H.Q is deployed to the U.S in nearly full force and enforces martial law nationwide. *Both sides and factions resist at first, but they soon surrender after a brief but bloody confrontation with G.H,Q. '2024 A.D' *In the new G.H.Q Police state, the U.S pulls out of international affairs to mend the wounds caused by the war, however, because of America being Balknanized by the war, China becomes the World's leading Superpower, leaving Russia as it's only rival as of now. *Altair is awakened and begins to create ALCHOBATA. *Inori graduates from the G.H.Q Academy and becomes a full fledged Officer. *Nanami Kanzaki's mother dies in an accident and her father enters a somewhat depressed state. *G.H.Q starts to send those who fought in the war as well as those seeking aid into G.H.Q Concentration Camps. Those who did not agree with this formed a small resistance group to oppose this order. *Shizuki becomes depressed after being ridiculed by most of his classmates and his neighbors hating him. *More Archaisms are produced to oppose Die Walkure forces and take down the Legion of Espers. *Sasuke joins Die Walkure and continues his training. *Soujirou Kanzaki banishes Nanami from the household in his anger. Nanami later moves in with her cousin, Okami. '2025 A.D' *Shizuki attempts to commit suicide, but fails due to his powers restoring his body to its original state. *Camp - ESP is announced to be built at Guantanamo Bay, Cuba as an esper detention camp. *ALCHOBATA make their first attack in Japan. They attack a concert performed by Ayumi Takano. Nanami and her friend, Setsuna is caught in the middle of it. Setsuna is killed and Nanami is about to be killed as well, but is saved by Inori. *Xanatos and the L.O.E takes advantage of the focus on the situation in Japan and breaks out several Espers in a G.H.Q Detention Camp in Russia. *ALCHOBATA introduces themselves to the world and threatens to attack several more places. '2026 A.D' *Nanami enlists in the G.H.Q and undergoes the Realizer compatibility test. *G.H.Q amps up their security protocols, following the attacks. *Nanami passes the test and is brought into the G.H.Q for training. Inori is assigned as her supervising officer. *After months of conflict with the Alchobata, the Terroist faction is defeated and Altair i exiled into dimensional space. '2027 A.D' *Shirou is led into a trap and captured by G.H.Q forces. He is sent to a G.H.Q detention camp after his trial and promptly executed. His death would not be the end of him, as he would become a Counter Guardian, summoned to many different eras to prevent humanity's extinction. *Micheal joins the G.H.Q as a special operative. *ES-Force Season 1 - october 9th to december 12. *G.H.Q holds a meeting at the Triskelton. Sancraid himself announces that the best of G.H.Q's forces will be deployed to Gamindustri under the pretense that they are stopping a dangerous alien threat. Inori and Nanami are among many chosen for the operation. '2028 A.D' '''January' 2nd * Shizuki is viciously chased through his own neighborhood by former middle school that wants to harm him for being an Esper, despite the fact that he is not. * After being physically assaulted, Shizuki is approached by an unknown being made of light. The being speaks to him with pity and gives him a cryptic message about him being in danger again, Shizuki not fully comprehending her sayings. After this brief and small exchange, the being presubably transports him to Gamindustri. * After falling from a beam of light from the sky, Compa proceeds to recover him from the landing site and brings him back to her apartment. He remains unconscious for three days and is cared for. 3rd * - 4th * - 5th *Die Walkure discovers Shizuki's presence in Gamindustri and sends Kojiro to monitor him from afar. He is instructed not to make contact unless G.H.Q attacks him directly. 6th * Shizuki awakens from his three day coma. Afterwards, he discovers that he is not in his neighborhood and meets Compa who explains why he was there and where she found him. * Shizuki and Compa proceed to venture to the location where Shizuki was found. While they do, she explains to him the basics of Gamindustri and the four goddesses that reside over its nations. On the way, they encounter a field of Doggos and proceeds to take them out. They are sucessful for the most part, but then they retreat once they encounter an even larger Doggo. * After fleeing the Doggo, they find the location of Shizuki's landing site. While they are trying to figure out its nature and origin, the ground collapses, trapping them inside a dark cave underground. * Shizuki and Compa ventures for the exit but while they do, they are attacked by a creature that lived in the cave. They try to put up a fight but are unable to impede its assault. *They are quickly saved by IF after grabbing the pair and exiting the cave, using explosive blades to crush the beast with rubble. It is revealed afterwards that Compa had contacted her via text when they were still walking in the cave. Shizuki introduces himself to IF, but immediately passes out from a wound he received. At some point while he was asleep, hebegins to have a certain dream. * Three hours later, Shizuki awakens with his wound mostly healed. * * *Multidimension Fraxinus Season 1 - *Hyperdimension Sephira Season 2 - Febuary 13th to Febuary 21st. *ES-Force Season 2- *Multidimension Fraxinus Season 2 - *Hyperdimension Sephira: Days of Dystopia- *Multidimension Fraxinus Season 3 - *Hyperdimension Sephira: Nemesis Imperative -